Undercover Lockdown
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: This is my version of the upcoming season 9 episode 'Undercover'. This will contain MAJOR SPOILERS so if you don't want them, please DON'T read! Summary is inside to avoid spoliers. Rated M for later chapters, it's going to get pretty dark at times. E/O.
1. Chapter 1

**Again this story has major spoilers for the episode which airs on the 15****th**** of April, or is supposed to anyway, called "Undercover', brand new, never seen before.**

**I've read loads of spoilers on this so I thought I'd have a go of getting over the wait and make up my own version. Not everything is based totally on what I've read, I've added my own ingredients, so don't read something and then expect to see it in the episode that airs, it may not happen.**

**So again, please don't read if you don't want it ruining the episode for you. I don't know how accurate these spoilers are I'm just going off what I found and read. **

**Summary****: Olivia goes undercover in a women's prison, as ****Katrina Rae Lewis, when their current case shows a prison guard is supplying drugs to the women and abusing his way up to the top, including rape. The undercover stint goes from bad to worse and things don't go to plan, or go to plan too well. The guys soon realize they need to pull Liv out before she too gets hurt, will they convince her she needs to get out or will her passion to save the victims be too strong for her to resist.**

**This chapter is a jump ahead then things will start from the beginning. It'll make more sense as it goes along, I promise.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing of Law and Order: SVU and this is just purely for fun.**

**Chapter 1**

'**Prologue'**

_Fin and Elliot had ran so fast through the prison that they were both completely out of breath and both felt like they might pass out, but they knew they couldn't. Olivia needed them._

_Fin used the keys he still had to unlock the gate, it was late and all the other inmates were already locked up in their cells, so he didn't bother locking the gate back up, not that he even cared if he had left it open with the women able to escape, saving Olivia was his priority._

_Elliot followed him as they got to some stairs. Olivia's cell was located on the third floor. They both ran up them, the sound of their shoes slamming down on the iron stairs echoed around the building. _

_As they ran they both prayed they weren't too late, by the time they made it to the third floor they were both in a full blown sweat. Fin unlocked Olivia's cell and pushed the door open. They both froze when they saw they cell was empty._

_They backed out. "Where the hell is she?" Elliot yelled. Pure fear and panic had struck him like a thunderbolt. _

_"Hey, Hey guard!" They heard a women shout._

_Fin ran up to the next cell and pulled the shutter over the peephole in the door down. "Where's Liv… Kat..? He asked forgetting the inmates Only knew her as Kat._

_"They took her down to the isolation room, that's where they do it, go help her quick." She shouted to them, even before she had finished they were all ready running back down the stairs. _

_Fin knew where the isolation room and he knew what happened to the women who were taken there._

_- - - - - - _

_Olivia pushed herself up off the cold, hard floor on to her knees and hands. She tried to crawl away but a heavy boot kicked her hands from under her. She fell flat onto the floor. Another boot was suddenly soaring towards her stomach._

_She braced herself but nothing prepared her for the pain she felt as her ribs cracked. She curled into a ball and wrapped her arms around her body trying to shield it from the kicks, punches and strikes from the batons the officers used._

_Although she tried not to, she screamed in pain each time she was struck. Her body was bruised and broken._

_"Not so tough anymore are you?" One of the officers mocked her._

_The same officer swung his baton down on her shoulder. She screamed in pain and she knew he had dislocated it. It was becoming almost impossible for her not to cry. _

_She was suddenly pulled up from off the floor by one of the officers. He held her firmly in place as the other officer ripped her shirt wide open and began to fondle her breasts._

_- - - - - - _

_Fin and Elliot could hear the screams coming from the isolation room. The anger and fear in both men fueled their increasing speed, they were almost there and know they both feared what they ay find when they got there…_

**TBC**

**Well? Good? Rubbish? Want more?**

**Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I guess I was wrong in thinking no one would want to read this. So thanks to all of you who have and thanks for the great reviews so far, this chapter is for all of you.**

**Disclaimer****: They're not mine, unfortunately for me.**

**Chapter 2**

'**Let's Go Back To The Start'**

Olivia jumped as the heavy metal gate slammed shut behind her. She had been in prisons before but never as an inmate. She felt as scared as one but it was no time to show it. She knew she was undercover and under the watchful eye of Fin who had been brought in too as Corrections Officer and knew she could be pulled out anytime she wanted to. 'yea like that was gonna to happen' she thought to herself..

She stood in line along with seven other women. Like the other women she held a duffel bag full of her stuff. For now she was still in her own clothes but she listened as a CO, who introduced himself as CO Parker, told them they were going to be searched then a woman CO was going to take them and they were all going to be strip searched as well as undergo full blown cavity searches.

"Great…" She muttered.

CO Parker heard her. "You got something to say there?" He asked her as he walked right over to her.

She just looked at him and smirked. She guessed he liked to play 'Officer I'm-on-your-ass if you speak out of line', she smirked and shook her head. "Sir no sir." She said sarcastically.

"I see I got me a smart mouth." He said. He looked down at the files he had in his hand, he looked back up at Olivia. "Let me guess. You must Katrina Rae Lewis?" 

"Kat." She said. "Meow…" she joked.

She would never behave like this normally, but she wasn't Olivia now, she was a hardcore pharmaceutical drug user going through withdrawal symptoms, with a bad attitude. 

"Well _Kat_ you get to go first for the introductory search." He said.

He grabbed her arm and she ripped it back out of his grasp. She watched as he pulled his baton from off his belt. "Don't make me use this. I wouldn't want to damage that gorgeous face of yours." He said low enough so the other women didn't hear him.

Olivia just looked at him she wondered if the case was already cracked and this was their perp, or if he was just a big headed arrogant CO who hit on all the women. "After you." She told him. She decided she was here, she might as well keep going, if she was wrong she wasn't going to get a second chance.

"No after you." He told her.

- - - - 

He had brought her into a small room where there was also a desk with a computer on it. It was used to make lists on of all the items a prisoner brought in with them. The storage area at the back of the room was used to store the things the women brought along with them but weren't allowed to take into the prison block, items that may be considered unsafe or unsuitable.

She immediately spotted Fin by the computer. CO Parker snatched her bag from her hands and threw it to Fin. Fin began making a quick list of things that he knew already was in there, still all the time keeping a watchful eye on Olivia and the officer.

To the other officers and the inmates he was CO Dwight Block. He was far from thrilled about the alias and had a funny feeling Munch and Lake had played a part in coming up with the name. He was a CO who had transferred from Rikers.

There were only the three of them three in the room, which Olivia couldn't help but find convenient. She was still busy studying the room when Officer Parker grabbed a hand full of her hair and slammed her against a wall.

He grabbed her wrist and made her place her hands against the wall, shoulder width apart. He kicked her legs apart with his foot. He quickly began tracing his hands across her breasts, squeezing them and having a good feel through her clothes. 

She tried to elbow him away from her but he quickly pushed her back into the same position. "Stay still." He spat at her angrily.

He returned his hands to her breasts, slowing moving them down across her toned stomach. He then snaked them down more, purposely letting his hands brush in between her legs, where he also had a pretty good feel. "Someone's been working out." He said as he carried on feeling her up.

'Screw this' she thought, she wasn't going to put up with it and she knew her alter ego Kat wouldn't either. She turned around and punched Parker in the face so hard she knocked him flat on the floor. "You fucking pervert!" She yelled at him.

Fin ran over to her with his baton already out. He walked right up to her. "Scream like it hurts." He whispered to her.

Olivia just braced herself and waited for what she knew he had to do. He swung his baton round and hit her on the head, holding back but still making it look believable. She fell to the floor clutching her head. 

Fin kicked her in the stomach, not hard it was more of a nudge, but her cries of pain made it totally believable. He hated doing this, to see her lying on the floor curled up. Even if he wasn't really hurting her.

Officer Parker suddenly joined in, hitting her hard on her back with his baton. "Never hit CO's, you got that you bitch." He yelled at her before kicking her in the stomach. She grunted in pain and as he kicked the wind out of her. 

Fin watched as he walked over to the desk to clean his bloodied lip up. He was still watching him though so he carried on the 'attack' on Olivia. He was pushed away as another officer entered the room. He grabbed Fin's baton. "This isn't Rikers." He told him simply but firmly.

Fin knew the guy as Captain Harris, the guy in charge. "Yes Sir, won't happen again." He said.

"Good." Harris said. He reached down and grabbed Olivia's arm and helped her up. "Let's get you to the infirmary." He said to Olivia.

Fin watched as he led Olivia off. She was holding her arm protectively over her ribs. He just prayed it was part of the act and that she hadn't really been hurt. He was beginning to regret taking on this job.

- - - - - 

"Ouch, damn-it, you wanna be a bit more careful with that." Olivia snapped at the nurse who was cleaning up a small cut she had on her head and who had given her two ice packs one for her ribs and one for her back, thanks to CO Parker.

"Lady either you're stupid or retarded. You don't mouth off at officers and you definitely don't mess with them." The nurse told her.

"I didn't he messed around with me." She corrected her.

"Well you should think yourself lucky he didn't do worse." The nurse said.

Olivia was a little shocked. She looked around the room and saw a bed in the corner with a blanket covering what was obviously a body. "That what happened to her?" She asked the nurse.

The nurse looked over to where Olivia was looking. "Nope, Rita killed herself." She told her.

Olivia felt a thud in her stomach. Rita was one of the reasons she was in here. That was her first update on the case. Their case wasn't ruined because Rita had died, if anything it had only made it stronger. 

**TBC**

**I'm getting really into this. I can't wait for this episode. **

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The reviews are very encouraging, so thanks

**The reviews are very encouraging, so thanks very much.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing you have seen on Law and Order: SVU.**

**Chapter 3**

'**He Had It Coming'**

Olivia had been shown to her cell. It was a concrete room, with a big heavy metal door, not the slightest bit homely. Not that she had expected it would be.

She had been given a change of clothes that she now wore. A blue shirt with Sealview Women's Correctional Facility wrote on it and a pair of matching dark blue trousers. She had rolled the sleeves further up her arm and she was wearing a white tank top under the opened blue shirt but nothing in the world could possibly make the outfit look good, '_Even Britney Spears couldn't pull this one off_' she thought to herself.

She had scuffed her mid-length hair up and had applied darker makeup than she would normally, opting for the blackest of black mascara and eyeliner. She looked quite the part although she now had to face letting Fin see her like this, she was kind of thankful Elliot wasn't around to see her looking as rough as a bears ass.

She had already unpacked some of 'Kat's' things, like some of her toiletries and a picture of her two kids.

As she turned around she saw a women walk into her cell, she walked right over to the picture and picked it up. "They yours?" The woman asked.

"Yea." She answered. The woman was tall and thin, she had long blondish hair that was braided. She reminded Olivia a lot of Casey, same build and similar looks.

"They're cute. How old are they?" She asked.

"When that picture was taken…" she said as she walked over to the woman, "…Deacon was four and Libby was 18 months." She said pointing to the children. "It was Christmas day. It was also the last time I saw 'em." She said as she took the picture from the woman, folded it up and put it in her pocket.

"And when was that?" The woman asked.

"Three years ago..." She told her. "…Apparently social services decided I wasn't a fit mother so they took 'em off me." She said.

"What the hell would they know?" The woman said.

Olivia smiled at her, she didn't know this woman, she didn't even know what she was in here for but already she liked her.

"I'm Laura." The woman said, introducing herself.

"Kat." Olivia replied.

"So Kat, What are you in for?" Laura asked.

"Possession…dealing…mulling. Oh and I killed my husband." She said.

Laura nodded. "Did the bastard deserve it?"

"You bet he did." She told her.

"Well Kat let me introduce you to some of the girls. I think you'll fit right in with us." Laura said as she led Olivia out of the cell.

They walked down the flights of stairs till they were on the ground floor where there was a group of women gathered around a small table. "Hey Laura. Who's the new girl?" One of them asked.

"Girls this is Kat. Kat this is Wendy, Julie, and Celina."

The girls all nodded to her. Olivia just looked at them. None of them looked like criminals. They just looked like average people, what ever that meant now-a-days

"So what you do?" Julie asked. Julie had long dark hair, she looked very petite. She was pale and plain but still pretty. She looked like a kindergarten teacher who had got lost and ended up in prison. .

She killed her husband." Laura told them.

"Join the club baby girl." Celina said. Celina was big built African woman and very pretty. She reminded Olivia of Queen Latifa. She too looked like she belonged at a school teaching kids or working in a bakery selling cakes to old woman not in a grubby old prison like this one.

"So did he deserve it?" Wendy asked. Wendy looked like a typical country girl with a southern accent. For the life of her Olivia could not imagine that women having committed a crime, unless it was going into the neighbors field and stealing a few apples from their trees.

"Yea he did after I lost count of how many times he beat me unconscious." She told them.

"Is he the one who did that to you sweetness?" Celina asked, looking at the cut on Olivia's face.

"No that was the damn CO". She told them. "Parker." She said purposely not mentioning Fin's alias.

"Well that son-of-a-bitch is the devil incarnate, but he ain't the worst" Wendy said.

"Then who is?" She asked them.

Move it Lewis!" Parker yelled angrily at Olivia.

She just turned to face him, shook her head then turned back to face the girls. "I said move it Lewis!" He yelled even angrier at her. Again she just ignored him, the girls all watched, enjoying the show.

"Sweetness you have some pretty big balls if you're gonna stand up to him." Celina said.

"That guys like my husband, dead husband…" She corrected herself "…a show off." she told them.

"Lewis I said move your ass." Parker said as he now stood right next to her.

"Or what you'll move it for me?" She asked smugly.

All the women began cheering, something Parker really didn't like. "Or I'll tell you ADA that you were too busy being a pain in my ass to see him." He said.

"Is that your style Parker?" She asked him.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the other women who were all cheering wildly for her. "I like women like you." He told her as he forced her down a quiet corridor.

"What inmates?" She asked him.

"No whores." He said.

She swung her arm round to smack him but he caught it, he then grabbed her other arm and slammed her back into the wall. "You know Kat, whores like me too. I bet you would if you let me show you what I could do for you or to you." He said as his eyes snaked up and down her body.

"And just what would you show me?" She asked him.

He had just moved his hand and was ready for round two of feeling her up when someone else grabbed his arm. "Get you hands off of my client before I report your sorry ass." Elliot, aka ADA Tim Ross, said.

Parker roughly let go of her and walked off. "You need to tell your client to watch her attitude." He said as he stormed away. "Officer Block will bring her back once you've finished!" He yelled as Fin walked past him.

Fib pulled a face at Elliot and Olivia that said '_what's flown up his ass_?'. He then led them both into a quiet and private interview room.

"That guy is a total ass!" Elliot yelled.

"Yea he is but I don't think he's out perp." Olivia said as Fin shut the door behind them.

Elliot walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands whilst he studied her cut face.

"It's just a scratch El." She told him.

"This is a mistake. You shouldn't be here." He said.

"Well I'm fine and I'm here now, and I'm not leaving till I find out who it is hurting these women." She told him defiantly.

"Liv it's not safe for you here. Let me stay here and I can keep an eye on the women." He protested.

"No Elliot this is my case and I'm not leaving." She told him firmly. "We only get one shot at this you guys. We can't afford to blow it..." She told them both.

Elliot knew she was right but it didn't convince him.

"Elliot I have stood by you when you have been undercover, now please, do this for me, stand by me." She asked.

Elliot reluctantly nodded.

"You promise?" She asked him.

"Yea" He lied.

Back at the SVU Elliot was following Cragen's every footsteps. "Captain I am telling you she is not safe in there." He protested.

Cragen just seemed to be ignoring him. He knew Elliot's motives.

"She's gonna kick your ass if you pull her out of there." Munch said in a sing-song voice.

Cragen nodded knowing Munch was right. "Gee thanks for the help Munch." Elliot said sarcastically. "Look at least she'd be out in one piece to be able to kick my ass. Cap I am telling you she isn't safe. We need to pull her out." He said even more firmly and very matter-of-factly.

Cragen just looked at him. "It may not say Captain on my shirt Elliot so let me make this clear for you." He said before he swung his office door shut right in Elliot's face.

Elliot just huffed and swung the door back open. "Captain that CO Parker guy has a thing for her he's the one we need to watch." He said trying a different approach.

"Fine..." Cragen said standing up and walking over to the door. "John tomorrow you go undercover with Fin as a new CO at Sealview." He said then walked back into his office, this time locking the door on Elliot.

Elliot just punched his desk. He wanted to be there to keep an eye on her. He hated not knowing whether or not she was safe. He wanted to be the one there to protect her.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this has taken a while, I keep getting distracted

**Sorry this has taken a while, I keep getting distracted by my three baby rabbits. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and alerts and things. **

**Only about two weeks now till the episode, it's more exciting than Christmas.**

**Disclaimer****: I wish I could tell you I owned them but it would be lying.**

**Chapter 4**

Olivia was talking to the girls back at the table. They all admired her for standing up to Parker. They had been talking for hours and it was fast approaching lock up. Someone had shouted 'one hour' about 30 minutes ago, she had to act as Kat now.

"Look do any of you have any connections in this place?" She whispered.

"What you after? Smokes?" Julie asked.

"I was thinking something a little heavier" She confessed. "When I used to go to hospital after my husband had rearranged my body they used to give me Vicodin, it solved the pain but the damn things knocked me out. Now I can't sleep without them…You know anyone?" She asked them.

They all looked at each other. She guessed they were strangers to the drug. Celina looked at her. "Girl you can get anything you want in this place, for a price. It's just the price for that we don't speak of that much." She told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked her.

"Return to your cells!" A prison guard shouted.

"You'll see." Wendy said.

"What?" Olivia asked her.

Olivia could see her opportunity for answers slipping away, until tomorrow at least and she really didn't want to have to be here any longer than she had to. "How..?" She asked. "How do I get it?" She asked them.

Before they could answer guards began to break up the group and move them along. "Parker or Harris." Wendy whispered to her before a guard pulled her away.

Olivia was slightly confused but went along with the guard who led her to her cell. She guessed her answers would have to wait until tomorrow.

Olivia had never missed the cots in the crib so much. The mattress on the bed she lay on wasn't even lumpy, it was practically non existent. She was beginning to think not sleeping was healthier than trying to sleep on that death trap. She'd managed to get some shut eye but something other than the terrible bed had woken her up.

She had never been afraid of the dark but the prison was eerie, she could hardly see her hand in front of her face in the dark cell, but she suddenly saw something move in the corner, or more like someone.

She tried to focus her eyesight through the dark but it didn't help, then something moved again this time it lunged right at her as she tried to sit up. She was thrown back, slamming her head on the hard wall.

She wanted to scream but a hand fall over her mouth, but as slapped down she felt something fall to the back of her throat. Then someone held her nose, whilst still keeping their hand over her mouth. "Swallow." They ordered.

She shook her head and tried to hold her breath. "Swallow!" They said more firmly.

Having no option, other than passing out, she did. They released their grip on her nose. "That's a good whore."

She suddenly realized who it was, Parker. She struggled underneath him, but her head was still spinning and he was heavy on top of her. She managed to pull her arm from under him. She tried to swing for him but he grabbed her arms and twisted it.

His hand over her mouth muffled her scream. She knew it wasn't broke but it hurt like hell. "You need to start respecting me Kat. If you do I'll respect you and I can be your best friend or your worst enemy in here, believe me." He whispered.

She just stayed quiet. "Now this is gonna be our little secret, okay." He said.

She just ignored him. He grabbed her arm and pinched it where it was already tender. She held in her cry this time, but nodded. "That's my girl." He said as he got up. He stood up and straightened out his uniform. Olivia just curled up and held her arm close to her body. Parker bent down and kissed her on the head.

"One of the girls told me you wanted some Vicodin, so that's what you just got. I'll bring you some more tomorrow night." He said as he got to the door, not giving her the opportunity to refuse.

"Sleep sweet." He whispered as he stepped out.

Once he was gone she got up and went over to the door and sat down in front of it, clutching her bruised and aching arm. Her head still hurt and was spinning more. She placed her hand over the bump she could feel forming then looked at her hand, she had hoped to see if there was blood on it but it was too dark.

She sat by the door, not wanting to move. She knew what Vicodin could do to her so she knew it was only a matter of time till she could possibly fall unconscious or get very drowsy and at least if she was by the door she may wake up if someone tried to come in.

Olivia was shoved across the floor as someone pushed the door open. "Rise and shine!" She heard a familiar voice say.

Munch walked into her cell, suited up in his new uniform. As soon as he saw her on the floor he shut the door and crouched down in front of her. He could see her arm was black and blue.

"Jesus Christ, Olivia what the hell happened?" He asked her panicking, and beginning to think maybe Elliot was right.

"I had a late night visitor." She told him.

He took her arm and tried to take a closer look at it, but she flinched and winced at the pain. She was finally able to look at her hand, there was blood on it, she put it to the back of her head then looked at it again, more blood but it was sticky, like it was drying..

"Who did this?" Munch asked.

"Parker." She told him.

"Come on I'm taking you to the infirmary." He said.

She shook her head for a moment, before the movements made her feel sick. "No he'll know I told then…I just need to spend the day finding out more from the girls, then I can get the hell out of this place." She said.

He knew he shouldn't bother arguing. He helped her up to her feet though and helped her sit down on the bed. The door suddenly opened but Laura walked in. "My God Kat are you okay?" She asked.

"Yea I forgot where I was last night and went flying on the floor. It's scary how dark this place gets. I didn't even see the floor as I fell I just felt it." She lied, quite convincingly.

"Well you should go see the nurse, your arm could be broken."

"It's not broke it's just bruised." She said.

"I got work to do. Just shout if you change your mind about the trip to the infirmary Kat." Munch said as he walked out.

"Who's the new guy?" Laura asked as she sat down next to Olivia.

"Dunno." She answered.

"So what really happened?" She asked. "I heard a bang in the night but I know it wasn't because you fell." Laura said.

"I wanna talk to the girls." She said as she got up. Laura got up and followed her out.

Olivia found the girls gathered around the same table as the day before, their regular she figured. "Which one of you ratted me in to Parker?" She said angrily at them, but quiet enough so no one could hear.

They could all see she had been roughed up. "You said you wanted the stuff." Said Wendy like it was Olivia's own fault.

"Not rammed down my throat I didn't." She said a little louder.

"I told you there would be a price to pay for it. That's how the CO's make you pay, it's just sex." Celina said.

"The son-of-a-bitch didn't have sex with me." She told them.

"Then you got lucky." Celina told her before they all walked off.

Olivia just looked at them. It made her angry that these women were being used for sex just so they could have drugs that half of them were totally dependent on. Going from last night she guessed they didn't have a say in taking the drugs anyway, they were forced, probably like they were forced to have sex.

She vowed there and then that she was gonna get Parker for what he was doing and Harris, she had thought that guy might have been at least half decent he had helped her to the infirmary on her first day and made sure she got taken care of she knew why now.

She guessed he'd read her file and figured he had a new playmate to screw around with, in every sense of the word. She hated that she had been so wrong about him, but she swore it wouldn't happen again…

**TBC**

**Don't worry she won't get beaten up in every chapter, I think, it just depends where my brain decides to go. **

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews I wish the damn episode would hurry up and air, then it can be put on the internet and then I can watch it

**Thanks for all the reviews I wish the damn episode would hurry up and air, then it can be put on the internet and then I can watch it. I hate living in the UK, were so behind.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing that you have seen in SVU.**

**Chapter 5**

Elliot was sat at his desk, everyone had either gone out for lunch or was working but he had no one to go dinner with and this was his work for now, research.

He was alone in the squad room so the only sounds were coming from him rustling papers whilst he studied and analyzed everything on the case. He was just doing all he could to get Olivia out of prison.

His alias couldn't be there all the time without risking blowing their cover. He felt a little better knowing Fin and Munch were there keeping watch but he still wasn't completely satisfied. He wanted her out. Then he would be satisfied.

He was quickly becoming annoyed. He couldn't find a damn thing that gave them the slightest hint on which guard it was who was raping the inmates. He knew Parker was an ass wipe but that wasn't enough to charge him.

He had googled the man and pulled up everything on him but so far he was finding nothing, but he wasn't going to give up.

The inmates were now all outside, the weather wasn't particularly decent but it was better than being inside. Fin and Munch were standing outside too, playing their parts but keeping an eye on Olivia.

Olivia was pacing, she couldn't help it. She was pissed off, her arm and head was killing her, but more importantly she couldn't wait to arrest that SOB Parker.

Laura was sat down in front of Olivia. "Kat look just try telling him you don't want the Vicodin he might leave you alone." She said knowing deep down it would never happen.

Olivia just shook her head. She knew Laura knew the truth and was just trying to help her and calm her down. She kept pacing and fidgeting. "How long did you say you had been using?" Laura asked, seeing the state of her.

Olivia looked at her, '_at least her act was still believable while she felt and looked like shit_'she thought. "Since I was thirteen." She said.

"And you've been using all that time?" Laura asked in disbelief.

"On and off." She confirmed.

"Wow. Why did you start?"

"My father used to abuse me and drugs helped take the pain away." She said.

"Your father was a real ass hole, just like your husband." Laura said.

"Yep." She agreed. She had gone into more detail with Laura about her 'abusive husband and the way she had killed him'.

"My father used to beat me for the slightest thing. I ran away when I was thirteen and became a big time user when I met my husband. He was eighteen at the time and he got me all the stuff. He was quite charming when I met him actually but it changed after we got married. He turned into my father, just ten times worse." She told Laura.

Laura looked at her with empathy. Olivia realized she had no idea why Laura was even in here." What did you do?" She asked her as she sat down next to her.

"Nothing..." Laura told her and had to laugh because no one ever believed her when she said it.

"Then how did you end up here?"

"My husband murdered our two children and I got the blame." She confessed.

"How is that possible?" Olivia asked in shock.

"He's a pretty big voice in the Manhattan community, so people believed the 'grieving' father and not me, the innocent mother."

"Did you appeal your sentence?"

"Yea but no one wants to know. No one believes me so no one cares. I'm just the woman who killed her kids." She said becoming a little emotional.

Olivia looked at her, she cared and she believed Laura. She decided she was going to take a good look at the case when she got out of this place, if she ever got out.

Off in the corner of the yard, where the inmates where, Parker and Harris stood watching Olivia. "I knew I recognized her from the moment I saw her." Harris said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Parker asked angrily.

"I needed to be sure." He said and he handed him a piece of paper. Parker looked at it whilst Harris continued to watch her.

"That lying bitch. She's been playing us from the start."

"And we fell for it." Harris said. He was annoyed. No one, especially not a woman, had ever manipulated him and got away with it. Olivia was going to be no different.

"How much does she know about the set-up?" Harris asked. The set up being the women got the drugs if they provided sex, if they didn't they were forced to take the drugs then forced to have sex.

"I paid her a visit last night." Parker said.

"Shit." Harris cursed. "Did she take the drugs willingly?"

"No." Parker confessed.

"Damn-it…Did you rape her?"

"No." Parker told him.

"Don't you fucking lie to me Matt!" Harris warned.

"I'm not. She hit her head. It left her pretty out of it. I want that bitch when she's fully aware of what I'm doing to her." He said.

"Then take more care with her tonight." Harris said.

"Where? In her cell or in isolation?" Parker asked.

"Isolation, we can't let her go back to her Captain and tell him about this. We'd go away for life and you know what the criminals will do to us there." Harris told him.

"So what we make it look like another suicide, like we did with Rita?" Parker asked.

"No. Suicide victims don't beat the shit out of themselves and that's what I have planned for her. She's not getting away with messing with me." He said. "Just like Rita didn't" He concluded before he stormed off.

Parker watched Olivia for a minute. He hated being played too, so he was gonna screw around with her as much as she had screwed around with them.

**TBC**

**Sorry it's pretty short but the next chapters almost done so I'll be updating soonish anyway. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Tell me you thoughts! D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**Thanks as usual for the review, they rock and are very inspiring.**

**The title isn't as bad as it sounds, its more literal, (if that's the right word) in the sense that this chapter is how the story actually began and then some. You'll see what I mean. I'm crap at explaining things…**

**This is quite cool if you read it and play it out in your head and what not, to the song 'Meant to live' by Switchfoot.**

**Those with youtube can find a video there under ****Tequila & Bonetti - MARISKA HARGITAY - Meant to Live, and hence forth listen to the song. I don't know you might not think it works but I just kind of did, and I'm rambling so I'm gonna shut up.**

**Disclaimer****: Screw you disclaimer! Sorry it just annoys me.**

**Chapter 5**

'**The End Of The Beginning'**

Elliot had finally caught a break. He'd found something on CO Matt Parker. He'd worked in another women's prison in LA but been fired with a file full of rape accusations made against him. He'd also been tested positive more than once on random drug tests done on staff and inmates.

He gathered up his evidence and walked over to Cragen's office. He hoped now he would pull her out. "Captain, look at this." Elliot said handing Cragen his evidence on Parker.

Cragen glanced through it and quickly came to the conclusion he wasn't happy having Olivia around a highly suspected rapist when he could easily have the opportunity to get her alone.

He knew he had her around them everyday but that was in a more controlled setting, controlled being Elliot ready to pounce and pummel any perp who so much as looked at Olivia in a threatening way.

"Okay we've got enough to bring this guy in. Hopefully Sealview will follow lead and fire him so he can't hurt anymore women. Do you think he's working alone?" Cragen asked Elliot.

"Let's hope so for Olivia's sake." Elliot said. "Captain please can we get her out of there now. Would you really be happy if we nailed the guy or guys at the expense of Liv's life?" He said.

Cragen hadn't particularly wanted her there at all so he wasn't about to say no to getting her out now, not when they had something good come out of it whilst she was still alive.

"Okay pull her out. Let her be pissed and mad and yell at us all, for once I will be quite happy to see you two screaming at each other." He said. He knew they would end up arguing for weeks when he pulled her out of an undercover job, but truth was he didn't care.

Elliot went running out, he was going straight to get her out, even if it involved him carrying her out kicking and screaming.

Olivia was stood in her cell when the door opened and Parker walked in. She turned around to see who it was, but quickly turned back around seeing it was him.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked.

"You owe me for the Vicodin last night." He said suggestively.

"Don't you know Parker, Vicodin decreases your sex drive? Sorry, I'm not in the mood." She informed him.

"You don't need one, nor do you have to be, just me. You can just lay there." He told her.

"I would have probably fallen asleep anyway." She mocked. "You got little feet Parker." She said, knowing what they said about men with big feet.

"You think you're so smart…don't you detective?" He said.

Her heart missed a beat. She turned around to face him. "What did you just say?" She said, knowing her cover had been blown somehow.

He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it and showed it to her. It was what Harris had given him earlier. It was an article he'd pulled from off the internet from when she had rescued Maria, a little girl who was being abused, a few years ago.

She tried to think for minute. She knew Munch was off shift now but Fin had to be around somewhere. "Matt Parker you're under arrest…" She began but he just cut her off laughing.

"You're in a prison sweetheart, you're not arresting me." He said frankly.

He started to walk towards her and all she could do was back up. He already had his baton out. "So what you force the women to take drugs so you have a reason to sleep with them? Rape the ones who say no?" She said trying to stay calm but her heart was pounding against her chest.

"What are you gonna say?" He asked regarding her payment for the Vicodin.

She crashed to a stop as her back hit the wall. She watched him closing in on her. She was running on empty when it came to ideas on getting herself out of this one. Something in her head told her 'run'.

She did just that, she tried to barge past him but he swung his baton and clipped her with it. She fell to the floor clutching her bleeding head. He crouched down and forced her mouth open while he shoved some more Vicodin down her throat, again covering her mouth and holding her nose till she swallowed the pills.

"That's a good whore." He said again. He stood up pulling her up with him.

"Now you owe me twice…" He said. "..But I have a friend who is just dying to get his hands on you. I'm a nice guy I might share." He told her.

He began to drag her out of her cell. "Get your hands off me." She yelled.

Laura was sat in her cell but could hear the commotion. She ran over to her door and looked out of the peephole. "Kat! Kat!" She yelled.

She could see her getting dragged off. "Hey!" She yelled at Parker. Parker covered the peephole and carried on dragging Olivia off. All the inmates were yelling now, some knew what was happening, others guessed she was being moved to a different wing of the prison.

Parker threw Olivia down into a room. She quickly pushed herself off the floor and backed away as she saw another man standing in the room, it was Harris.

She'd got herself into some sticky situations before; Richard White holding a knife at her throat in central park, being held hostage, having to decide what to do when a crazed pedophile had a gun held at Elliot's head, were just a handful of them. They all seemed a lot more promising than this though.

"I don't know what led you here, but it was the last thing that you're ever going to do detective." Harris said as he closed the gap between them.

"Which one of you killed Rita? Or did you expect me to believe she killed herself?" She asked angrily.

Harris just laughed. "It really is a shame, from what I've read about you you're a great detective, it's just too bad." He said.

She looked at him. "Go to hell." She said sounding as pissed as she felt.

He laughed for a second then smacked her across the face so hard it flipped her body round so her front was now facing the wall, instead of her back.

She put her hand on her face. Her cheek felt like it was going to explode along with her eyeball. She was suddenly tugged back and thrown to the floor.

She landed hard and painfully on her back. "Ugh." She moaned as she tried to roll over, only to be kicked in the stomach.

She tried to crawl onto her hands and knees but was kicked again, causing her body to crumple to the floor beneath her, she still tried to get up again but a foot stomped on her back and held her down whilst another kicked her.

Fin unlocked a gate and met up with Elliot who was completely out of breath. "What's going on?" Fin asked him.

"Where's Olivia?" He ordered.

"In her cell, what's wrong?" He asked.

"She's in danger, we're pulling her out. Where's Parker?" He asked.

A light bulb suddenly went on in Fin's head. "He said he was moving an inmate." He told him.

They both suddenly got a sickening feeling in their stomachs. "Take me to Liv." Elliot ordered.

As they ran to her cell they both prayed they weren't too late, by the time they made it to her cell they were both in a full blown sweat. Fin unlocked Olivia's door and pushed it open. They both froze when they saw they cell was empty.

They backed out. "Where the hell is she?" Elliot yelled. Pure fear and panic had struck him like a thunderbolt.

"Hey, Hey guard!" They heard a women shout. It was Laura in her cell next to Olivia's

Fin ran up to the next cell and pulled the shutter over the peephole in the door down. "Where's Liv… Kat..?" He asked forgetting the inmates only knew her as Kat.

"They took her down to the isolation room, that's where they do it, go help her quick." Laura shouted to them, even before she had finished they were all ready running back down the stairs.

Whilst Parker had held her firmly in place, not that her body could actually fight back now, Harris had ripped open her shirt. Parker has pushed her down onto a cot that was in the corner of the room and Harris hadn't wasted any time climbing on top of her. She had screamed but it was due to his heavy weight on her broken body.

Parker was holding her shoulders down using such force his nails were cutting into her exposed skin. Harris suddenly pulled a knife from his belt.

"Kat stabbed her husband to death didn't she?" He asked Olivia.

He put the blade down on her skin starting at the top swell of her breasts, he began gliding the blade down, down in between her breasts and across her belly, never actually breaking the skin.

He turned the knife just under her naval and took it the other way across her stomach. He had traced the letter 'L' on her stomach. "L…" He said. "…For liar…" He spat at her between gritted teeth before thrusting the knife into her stomach.

There was nothing she cold do but scream and cry in pain.

He pulled the blade out of her, she cried in more pain. "I want her alive." Parker reminded him.

"Fuck you." She yelled groggily at Parker. She used the little strength she had to try, in vain, to hold Harris's arm back as he swung the knife back down into her stomach. She was in so much pain and shock that although she opened her mouth to scream, no scream came out just a whimpering gurgling sound

He ripped the knife out, he was about to stab her again when the door opened with a bang, another bang, this one from a gun, went off in the room. Harris dropped the knife and toppled off the bed, a bullet was securely lodged in his brain thanks to Elliot's smoking gun.

Parker grabbed the knife from off the floor and held it against Olivia's throat. "Shoot me, I slip and she's dead." He said.

Elliot shot again, hitting Parker in the thigh. He dropped the knife and grabbed his bleeding limb, cursing in pain. He wanted to make a sarcastic remark like '_wanna bet?_' or '_Ya think?_' but he went straight for his partner.

Fin ran over to Parker and whacked him across the head with his baton, not once but three times till he was out cold. Elliot was kneeling next to Olivia, she was barely conscious. "Call for a bus now!" He yelled at Fin.

Fin ran out of the room to make the call whilst Elliot had his hand over the pumping slits on Olivia's stomach. Her warm blood was seeping through his fingers. It made him feel sick, not because it was blood or the way it felt, but because it was _her_ blood, taking _her_ life along with it.

He added a little more pressure. She cried in pain and he felt tears begin to sting his eyes. "Baby hold in there, I'm getting you out of here. I'm taking you home then I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you ever again, I promise. I'm so sorry…" He cried.

He was a religious man and believed in one God, but at this moment he was praying to every god he had ever heard of and anyone who was listening to him to save her

**TBC**

**Oh no! I can just hear you guys yelling at me now! **

**In my defense, I'm sorry… Hang in there with me on this mega cruel cliffhanger that I actually feel really guilty about, because I'm going bed now so there won't be an update till tomorrow.**

**If someone promises to give me a very detailed account of what happens in this episode when it eventually airs then I will begin writing as soon as I wake up in a bout 6 or 7 hours.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow last chapter had a lot of reviews. As promised here is the next.**

**Sorry this has taken so long my mom hijacked the computer.**

**Disclaimer****: Maybe one day…**

**Chapter 7**

Elliot had been in an ambulance before but never had it seemed such a deathly place to him. It smelt clean, just like hospitals do, and he hated that smell because he hated hospitals. He'd had too many people in his life go into them and never come back out, he wouldn't let that be the case with Olivia he wasn't ready to lose her yet, not that he ever would be.

He was holding her hand, as she lay on the trolley, it was shaking so bad that his hand was shaking too.

The medic that was driving had put the sirens on and had the lights flashing and was making the quickest route he could to Bellevue. The other medic was in the back he was holding big white pads over her stab wounds trying to stop, or at least slow, the bleeding.

Elliot looked around the ambulance it was covered in blood, her blood. It was dripping of the trolley and onto the floor and it was all over him from where he had wasted no time and carried her to the ambulance, rather than wait for the medics to find them in the prison.

Another ambulance had picked up Parker. Fin was driving with him to make sure he didn't try to run. That ambulance was behind somewhere. The driver of the bus Olivia was in was breaking all the speed limits and had left it behind as it sped through red lights.

"I need to set up an IV." The medic told Elliot. "Hold these for me." She said referring to the pads.

Elliot did what she said. He was using one hand to press them down and was gently stroking her hair with his other. "You're gonna be okay Liv we're nearly there. The Dr's are gonna get you fixed up." He reassured her.

She lifted her hand up and held onto his arm. "Thanks…for being my partner by the way…No man has ever put up with me…for as long…as…you have, you deserve some sort of reward…a medal." She said groggily, she tried to laugh but it was too painful for her to do.

"Yea well you're my reward, getting to work with you everyday." He said.

She squeezed his arm a little harder. She was in too much pain at the minute to think of anything to say. She closed her eyes. She wanted to sleep, when she closed her eyes it didn't hurt as much.

"Liv..!" Elliot shouted making her open her eyes again. "…Liv you have to stay with me! Keep looking at me! Keep talking!" He instructed.

"It hurts…" She mumbled.

"I know baby, but the medic is going to give you something to stop the pain."

The medic looked at Olivia, she had seen this before, she knew what was starting to happen and she knew Elliot knew as well. She just nodded and began putting some drugs into the line she had put into Olivia's arm.

"Come on hurry it up!" She yelled at the driver. "I'm going as fast as I can!" The driver yelled back to her.

"Vicodin…" Olivia said.

"What?" Elliot said confused.

"Parker…gave me…Vicodin" She said.

Elliot just looked up at the medic to make sure she had heard it incase it mattered, he then watched as the medic made a quick note.

"Elliot?" Liv muttered.

"I'm here…" He said.

"Do you remember our first day together, you hated me…" She said.

"I didn't hate you. I was scared of you." He confessed.

"Wha…Why?" She managed to say.

"Because you were the most beautiful woman I had ever saw." He said.

She managed a smile. Her grip tightened on his arm and she winced from the pain as the bus bounced on a crack in the road. "Will you stop driving like an idiot?!" Elliot yelled.

"This is the quickest way!" The driver yelled back.

"Elliot I'm cold…" Olivia said.

The medic stood up and pulled some blankets down and placed them over Olivia's legs. "That better?" Elliot asked.

She just nodded and her eyes began to drift closed again. "Olivia stay awake! Baby you can't go to sleep." He said.

She opened her eyes for a second before they fell shut again. "Olivia keep talking, please keep talking to me. Yell at me if you want. Come on, tell me how much of a jerk I can be." He pleaded.

She laughed a little bit. He could be a jerk at times, a huge jerk at other times, but she didn't care. She forgot about those times, usually it was only because of his passion for wanting to help a vic or put a perp away.

The pain was beginning to fade now and her body just felt heavy, but she was so cold. She looked at Elliot. "I'm cold." She cried.

"I know." He said. He was trying not to cry but tears were stinging his eyes and threatening to fall.

His hand was dripping with her blood as it was now just soaking through the pads. The medic passed him some new ones. "Don't take them ones off, just put these on top." She said.

Elliot did just that.

"El…" Olivia said weakly, he read her lips more than he heard her.

Her lips looked blue, her normal golden coloured skin was pale, and she felt cold. He kept stroking her face, wiping away the tears that where falling down her cheeks. "Liv please stay with me, I don't know what to do without you." He said.

She smiled at him, and squeezed his arm again. 'Come on Liv' he pleaded silently.

Her grip on his arm suddenly loosened then her hand slipped of his arm and her eyes fell shut. The medic was quickly acting. "Olivia? Olivia, honey squeeze my fingers." She said as she placed her fingers in Olivia's hand but she did nothing.

"How long?!" She yelled at the driver. "Five minutes!" He yelled back.

Elliot just looked at Olivia as the medic tried to find some life signs. He put his hands over his face. It was all he could do to stop himself from crying and he was trying to block the bloody scene out. It felt like it wasn't happening. It shouldn't be happening.

He moved his hands away, his face was smeared in her blood. Everything seemed to go silent as he watched the medic begin CPR on her. He was froze to the spot as he realized this was the moment he was going to lose her

_Five days later _

Elliot was sat in his car watching the funeral up ahead. He could see all the people in their suits gathered around looking down as the casket was lowered into the ground.

It was pouring rain and freezing cold, a perfect type of day for a funeral, if there ever was one.

He had come for one reason. Suddenly his phone went off. "Yea" He answered

"Elliot its Casey, she just woke up!" Casey said excitedly down the phone.

"Tell her I'll be right there." He said as he turned the engine on.

He had come to the funeral for one reason, to watch Harris go into the ground.

Now he was going to see Olivia. She'd been in a coma since arriving at the hospital and it had give him days to think of all the things he wanted to say to her, tell her all the things he felt and tell Kathy the way he didn't feel.

**TBC**

**Short I know but I'll update soon.**

**Please review**.


	8. Chapter 8

**The last chapter has had loads of reviews, not that I'm complaining, quite the opposite actually. Thanks!**

**You all made me feel guilty 'cause you thought I had killed her, I wouldn't do that to ya'all.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine.**

**Chapter 8**

For a minute Elliot just stood in the doorway watching Olivia as Casey filled her in on the week's worth of gossip she'd missed out on. Typical woman he thought to himself. He was happy for the moment just seeing her, taking in the sight of the person he had come so close to loosing.

Olivia was listening to what Casey was saying but all she could think about was where Elliot was and when he'd get here. She suddenly looked over to the door and saw him. Casey followed her gaze and spotted him too.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said before hugging Olivia and walking over to Elliot.

Whilst Casey and Elliot said their hellos and goodbye's, she quickly straightened herself out, fixing her hair and hoping she didn't look too rough. She looked up as she heard Casey say bye then walk off, her heels clinking on the hard floor.

Elliot stood there for a moment more, just looking at her now they were alone. She just smiled at him, if she could she'd get up and run over to him and throw her arms around him.

"Hi." She said. She hadn't meant to say it. It had just been a thought that had occurred to her.

"Hi." He said back.

His voice was quiet but full of so many emotions. He suddenly strode out and walked right over to the bed and kissed her. He hadn't aimed for it to be perfectly on her lips, it was half on her lips half on her cheek.

He held her face whilst he did so, the kiss only lasted a minute but to her it felt like it would never end and she didn't want it to. Then it did.

He pulled back and sat down on the bed and she could see tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked him taking his hand in hers.

"Look at you." He said.

She had a big gash on her head along with other cuts and bruises to her face, like a nice black eye, a yellowy purple bruise on her cheek. Her one arm was in plaster and a sling, thanks to the two fractures it held. She had multiple broken ribs and some pretty nice bruising to go with them, as well as bruising all over her body.

She'd been in surgery for over 5 hours whilst they repaired all the damage the knife had done. The wounds were healing she'd been told but slowly and painfully. Other than that she was okay.

"Have you ever been in a coma for a week? You get serious bed hair my friend." She joked.

"I mean I should never have let this happen to you." He said.

"El…" She said beginning to cry. "You didn't do this to me. You tried to pull me out of there. It was my fault. You saved me." She reminded him.

"Liv I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you. When we were in the ambulance and you…and when you were in that coma…" He began, he just couldn't finish.

She had come out of surgery and been put into her own private room. The nurses fixed her up with a drip and what not then left her and Elliot alone. He had sat by her bed all night and all the next day and the next then the next.

He had only ever left her to go pee, get a drink, go home to get washed and then to go to Harris's funeral. When he had sat with her he had held her hand. He'd slept with his head resting on the bed next to her body. He had intended on being there when she had woke up.

He'd spoke to her everyday. He'd talked to her about the weather, Munch's latest conspiracy theory, he told her about how bad the coffee in the hospital was and how he wasn't even going to try the food.

The one thing he had wanted to really talk to her about was the way he felt for her but he couldn't, wouldn't he needed her to be awake because he wanted her to hear him. Now she was awake and he couldn't think how to start.

He was about to talk when a nurse walked in. "I just need to check your blood pressure." She said.

Elliot got up and moved away from the bed. Olivia watched him as the nurse did the check. She knew he wanted to say something. She wanted to say stuff too, she just didn't know how to.

"Great." The nurse said as she freed Olivia's arm from the device. She then walked out leaving the two of them alone again. Elliot was leaning against the wall with his back to Olivia.

"El…" She said. He slowly turned to face her, seeing his tears made hers return. "Elliot…" She whispered.

He walked over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her one arm around his neck and nuzzled her head against his warm neck. They just held onto each other, both unable to say what they needed to so they were just allowing their bodies to do some of the talking.

As he held her he thought about the first day they had met, perfect strangers. They had come so far since then, they had been on a crazy journey together, both growing in so many ways along the way.

They had gone from strangers, to partners, to friends, to best friends, at some point something else had happened between them, neither of them really knew exactly when though.

Elliot pulled away. He wanted to look into her eyes. He was only inches away from her face. She moved forward so their foreheads where touching. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the proximity of their faces.

Elliot had come to rest his hand on the back of her neck. It was like if his hand was there he could stop her if she tried to move her face away from his. "Why are things always so complicated?" She thought out loud.

"They don't have to be." He said.

"Oh really? What about Kathy?" She said. They had both been speaking with there eyes closed, but now Elliot opened his and hesitated, making Olivia open hers.

They were looking each other in the eye now. "Me and her…we weren't to be. Once…yes. But now…no. Liv I'm a different person and that person wants to be with you." He confessed.

She began to cry. She couldn't help it or hold the rebellious tears in. Elliot was now cupping her face gently in his hands, careful not to add pressure to the bruises. He brushed her tears away with his thumbs whilst they both just stared into each other. They both seemed to be lost in each others eyes.

Elliot moved his lips over hers, at first just brushing his lips over hers. It was like he was making sure this was actually happening. Then Olivia brushed his bottom lips with hers, he then kissed her properly. Lightly at first but it quickly became more passionate.

Elliot had never imagined her lips would feel so amazing against his own. Olivia had wanted this for so long and it was so much better than she had ever imagined. She wanted more from it. She parted her lips a little, an invitation for him to deepen the kiss.

He did, he gently massaged her tongue with his. His hand slid down her neck, and onto her shoulder and up her arm to her hand that was resting against his cheek. He took her hand in his and held it tight.

After a minute they both pulled back, both a little out of breath. They looked at each other, they didn't look different to each other but there was something there that was different.

"When they letting you out of here?" He asked her.

"They said a week." She told him. "I'll stay a day longer then I'm off home." She told him.

"Let me go with you?" Let me look after you till you're feeling better?" He pleaded.

Normally she would hate the attention but after their kiss, their first ever kiss she wouldn't have minded or argued if he'd ordered he be allowed to stay. She nodded.

"Okay." She said.

He smiled, satisfied,. He had let her down once, but he wasn't going to do it again. He hoped he would be able to talk to her better when they were at her place, in private. He was counting on it actually.

**TBC**

**Sorry that was pretty short as well, it's taken me ages to write it though, I get distracted so easily. **

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yea I'm back home so I can write again. Not long till the 15****th**** now. **

**Thanks for waiting, hope you like this chapter, I think E/O fans will. This is a pretty long chapter, or at least it is on paper, and I have quite small writing.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine, unfortunately. **

**Chapter 9**

_**Three days later**_

Finally Olivia had escaped the hospital. She had tried to discharge herself the day after waking up but Cragen had told her she had to stay in longer and let the Dr's fix her up or she wasn't allowed to come back to work till August, and it was March and she wanted to be back before June, so she followed his orders, for once.

It was 2.30 in the morning and she was sat up in bed. She had grabbed a book to read but it was just lying open on the bed, she had been too distracted by the rain on her bedroom window.

After she had woke up in the hospital she had found it hard to sleep, apart from the times when the nurses had given her drugs in which to do so. They had given her pain killers to take when she was discharged, but ironically they had prescribed her Vicodin and understandably it was something she didn't want to take.

Elliot, who was staying on her couch, had tried to persuade her to take them but she had refused, telling him she didn't need them, but then taking aspirin when he wasn't around, for what little bit of good they did.

No matter how much she tried she could not get comfortable in bed. Her bruised body ached, her fractured arm throbbed and she had pins and needles around her stab wounds.

She pulled herself, painfully, out of bed. She wanted a drink of water and some more aspirin so she crept as quietly as she could across her apartment and into the kitchen.

When she finally got there, successfully having not woken Elliot up, she opened up a drawer and rummaged about until she found the aspirin she was keeping hidden from Elliot. She was hoping there would be a glass on the sink but Elliot had cleaned up and put them all back in the cupboard.

She reached up and opened the cupboard door, she tried to grab a glass but she couldn't reach one. Normally all she would have to do is stretch, but she couldn't do that at the moment. She cursed inwardly at the stupidly tall last tenant of her apartment who had installed the cupboards high up just to meet their needs.

She suddenly got the stupid idea to jump up and grab a glass that way. She managed the jump, barley, and was even able to wrap her fingers around a glass but before she had even landed on her feet she bashed her stomach on the worktop.

She cried out in pain, holding her stomach as the glass smashed all over the kitchen floor. She was holding her stomach and knew from the sticky warmth she could suddenly feel seeping through her fingers, it was bleeding.

"Liv, what the hell are you trying to do?" She suddenly heard Elliot say.

She hadn't even heard him wake up. "I wanted a drink." She said barley audible.

She wanted to lie down and possibly curl up and cry. As she went to step out to start walking back to her bed, she was quickly stopped by Elliot. "Liv don't move…." He said to her as he began stepping over the shards of glass. "…there's glass everywhere." He told her, she seemed a little out of it.

He could see the blood, so he carefully scooped her up in his arms, she buried her face into his bare chest and he could feel her hot tears on his skin. He carefully stepped back over the glass.

He carried her over to the couch and after pulling back the comforter she had given him to use he laid her down on it. He ran off to the bathroom where he knew she kept a first aid kit

He walked back over to her carrying it and was already searching through it for what he needed. He got back to the couch and knelt down on the floor in front of her. She had her hand over her face and he knew it was because she was crying.

Her top was soaked with blood so he carefully lifted it up slightly. The bandages she had over her wounds were soaked through too. He reached into the kit and pulled out a small pair of scissors, and began cutting the wraps of bandages on her stomach.

Once he had cut up the side of the bandages he gently peeled the wrap back, wincing himself, feeling her pain. He knew this was hurting her because she kept making little whimpering noises and her breathing was getting quicker.

Some of her stitches had burst which had opened up her wounds slightly, causing the bleeding. He grabbed some pads from the kit and held them down, purposely adding pressure to stop the bleeding. She flinched and whimpered again. Then she hit the back of the couch, her way of dealing with the pain.

"Sorry Liv." Elliot said feeling guilty.

She just shook her head. "It's not your fault." She told him.

"Some of you stitches have burst, I'm gonna take you back to the hospital." He told her as he changed the pads.

"Elliot no, I'm not going back to the hospital." She told him defiantly.

"Liv…" He began.

"No Elliot." She said more firmly, glaring at him so he knew she wasn't going to back down.

"Fine, but you're taking you Vicodin." He said matter-of-factly.

"No I'm not." She told him clearly.

"Olivia you're in pain, not taking your meds is only gonna slow down your recovery." He said impatiently.

"Elliot I am not taking Vicodin." She exclaimed.

"Yea well you need to." He said.

Yea well…" She said pathetically.

"Why are you being so stubborn? Why don't you want to take the Vicodin?" He said, becoming a little annoyed.

"That's why." She said.

"No Olivia, that's not an answer. Why don't you want to take the Vicodin?" He asked her again. She just seemed to be ignoring him. "Liv..?"

"NO Elliot..!" She yelled, causing herself pain.

"Okay, okay." He said backing down. He didn't want her causing herself more pain. Once she had calmed down again he decided to question her.

"Liv, why don't you want to take the Vicodin? I know you had it in prison, the hospital found traces of it in your system." He informed her.

"I didn't want to take it." She told him.

"You were just keeping your cover…" He said "…I understand."

"I didn't willingly take it." She told him.

Elliot was slightly confused. She still hadn't provided them with an account of what had happened. It had hurt her too much to speak and Cragen had decided he would wait as long as they could for her account of what had happened. Parker wasn't going anywhere and Harris certainly wasn't.

"Parker held me down and threw it down my throat, then covered my nose and mouth till I swallowed it." She told him. Just having to remember it made her feel sick.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said to her. "Well can I at least get you something else for the pain?" He asked her.

"Yea. Aspirin, that's what I've been taking." She said.

"And it's been working?" He asked.

"Not really." She said.

He just laughed at her. "Women…" He said.

"Hey!" She said, hitting him. "Ouch." She quickly added.

He continued to laugh. He had managed to stop the bleeding and he just needed to bandage her back up. "Can you stand up for me?" He asked her.

She nodded and slowly began trying to sit up. He quickly helped her, practically lifting her to her feet and standing her up in front of the couch. "I need to take your top off?" He said.

"So soon, my my Elliot we haven't even had a first date yet." She said sarcastically.

"You' know at least when you're in pain your not so sarcastic." He replied with a smile.

"Charming." She replied. The pain had begun to drift now the bleeding had stopped.

They both smiled at each other, it was fast becoming awkward. Yes they had kissed but that was one thing, shedding clothes and exposing body parts, even partially covered body parts, was another thing.

Elliot slowly reached out and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began lifting it up. He took it over her one arm which she was able to pull out herself then he pulled it over her head, ruffling up her hair which he thought made her look completely adorable. He then gently pulled her arm out of her sling and slowly pulled the shirt down over her cast and off her arm.

He then passed her the shirt whilst he put her arm back into the sling. He grabbed a couple of pads from the kit and held them down over the first wound. "Will you hold this for me?" He asked her.

"With what hand?" She asked him sarcastically.

He grabbed the shirt from her hand and threw it down on the coffee table. "This one." He said stroking her arm, sending a shiver up both their spines.

Once he had stuck both of the pads down He grabbed a roll of bandaging. He held the beginning of the roll down on her stomach and began wrapping it around her back, and across her front.

She couldn't help but stare at his eyes, loving the concentration and tenderness in them. He looked up at her as he noticed her staring at him. "What?" He asked her, looking at her even as he continued wrapping the bandage round her. He didn't need to look at her he had her memorized.

She didn't answer him she just kept staring at him. He stared back, still wrapping her wounds, until he could resist no longer and as he leaned forward to reach around her back he quickly kissed her, then he moved back to wrap it round her front before leaning forward to kiss her again as he wrapped it around her back, this time she kissed him back, knowing he wouldn't want to move away then.

He didn't pull back and he stopped wrapping. She brought her hand up to his face and placed it on his cheek, brushing her thumb over his skin. He wanted to touch her, hold her whilst they kissed, but he had to keep hold of the bandage.

The kiss was becoming deeper and an electricity was quickly passing between them, both of their bodies were reacting to the kiss.

Elliot couldn't take it any longer, he needed to be able to touch her body, hold her in his arms. He pulled away from the kiss and they both took the pause to get their breaths back. He quickly, but carefully finished off applying her bandage, needing it to be done so his hands could be free.

The moment he had finished he placed his hands lightly on her hips whilst he re-connected his mouth with hers. She put her hand on the back of his neck, easing him closer to her, demanding more from him, Elliot obeyed her needs, happily.

He slid his hands up her back and began to trail kisses from her lips, across her jaw and down onto her neck. He was stroking the nape of her neck and it was driving her wild. "El…" She moaned, she wanted him, needed him.

He began kissing her chest, moving down onto the top swell of her breasts, kissing and gently sucking her flesh. His hands slid down onto her shoulder blades, where they lingered for a moment then slid down to the small of her back.

They were both becoming lost in the moment and they both wanted more from each other, wanted more of a connection. Elliot pulled her closer to him, forgetting about her injuries. "Ugh…" She suddenly cried in pain.

"Shit. Liv I'm sorry." He said. He felt like hitting himself and stamping 'stupid' to his forehead. "Maybe we should wait till you're not so fragile." He said, he wanted her but not if that meant hurting her. He wanted her when they could explore every inch of each others bodies.

She just nodded. She still had her hand on his neck, she didn't want to let go of him. He was lightly stroking the top of her back with his finger tips. "Will you sleep with me?" She asked him.

Elliot looked at her, confused. "Hold me Elliot. Sleep next to me and hold me in your arms. Please…" She said, her eyes pleading with his.

"I'd love to." He replied.

She smiled relief and took his hand in hers and led him to her bed. She slowly crawled in first, her body unable to move much quicker than a snails pace, moving over to make room for him next to her. He climbed in, feeling a little strange at first.

He switched the lamp off next to the bed and pulled the comforter up over them both. He turned on his side, Olivia could only lie on her back but she snuggled into him. He had one arms resting under her neck and resting on her shoulder.

The other he moved to rest on her stomach, under her wounds. She reached down under the comforter and took his hand in her own. They both lay facing each other and although it was dark they could still see each others faces.

"You look different." Olivia told him.

"Better or worse?" He asked her.

"Different." She told him again.

"Well you look stunning." He said.

She smiled at him then snuggled even closer to his warm body. He tightened his grip on her hand and began to caress her stomach with his thumb.

She hadn't slept properly for days, not only because of her pain, but also because she was having night terrors about being back in Sealview with Parker and Harris in the isolation room. Sometimes they would just beat her and she would be saved by Elliot and the others, other times Elliot wouldn't get there and she would be raped. Those nights she couldn't go back to sleep.

But now she felt secure, she had always felt safe in Elliot's arms, the few times she had been in them. She knew tonight she would be able to sleep without any night terrors torturing her.

**TBC**

**See, how long was that?**

**What do you think?**

**Not total E/O loving yet, but it'll get there in the end.**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews. **

**It's so close to the episode now. Is the preview up yet?**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine, as usual**

**Chapter 10**

_**Some weeks later**_

Olivia was sat in Sealview. She was on the right side of the bars this time though. She was sat down waiting for the person she had come to visit. The door opened on the other side of the glass and Laura walked in, assisted by a female guard.

Laura walked over to her seat and sat down, smiling at Olivia through the glass. She picked up the phone on her side and Olivia quickly copied.

"So you're a cop?" Laura said smiling.

Olivia just nodded.

"Figures. I knew there was something about you. Hey forget being a cop you should move to Hollywood and be an actress, you'd give Julia Roberts a run for her money. You had everyone in here fooled." Laura said, still smiling.

"That was my job." Olivia told her. "Besides if I was an actress I would never have met you, nor would I have been able to talk to a friend of mine who has agreed to help you get out of here, she's gonna talk to some of her friends, you should be out of her real soon." Olivia said.

Laura's jaw dropped and she just looked at Olivia. She began to cry and hid her face behind her hand. "Oh my God! How? Why?" Laura cried.

"Because you're innocent and innocent people aren't supposed to be in prison." Olivia said.

Laura continued crying, she put her hand on the glass. Olivia put hers up so they were touching, almost. "Thank you much Kat. How can I ever repay you?" She asked.

"By calling me Olivia." She said.

Laura nodded. "I hope maybe, if I get out of here we can meet up for a coffee." Laura said.

"_When _you get out of her we will meet up. You're gonna need someone to help you get back on your feet, maybe need somewhere to stay. I could offer you a couch." Olivia said.

Laura just laughed, she hadn't been this happy in so long. She was finally going to be free again.

- - - - - -

Back at her apartment, Olivia was in a great mood. Her body was healing nice and quick, she was going back to work next week and she had finally kept her promise to Laura who was getting out.

She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Elliot who was sat watching TV. He looked at her. She was staring at him with a sly smile. "What?" He asked her.

She just shook her head.

He turned so his body was facing hers. "What is it?" He said a little more firmly but still unable to stop smiling.

"Nothing." She protested. She turned to pretend she was watching the TV, but she wasn't her great mood had put her in another sort of mood.

"What would you do if you were put in prison?" She asked him.

"That isn't what's up with you." He said matter-of-factly.

"No I know but answer the question." She said.

"I would go mad. I would miss my job but my kids more…" He said. She just looked at him, registering his answer "…and I suppose I would miss you." He added sarcastically.

She hit him. "Seriously." She whined.

"I'm being serious. I couldn't stand someone ordering me about who wasn't Cragen and I would miss the kids and I would miss you. Not being able to look at you every day or lie there and watch you sleep whilst I waited for you to wake you…" Something he had done everyday since he had started sharing her bed. "…it would drive me mad not being able to kiss you whenever I wanted to, or not to be allowed to be near you." He concluded.

She looked at him for a moment before a smile spread across her entire face. She climbed onto his lap, straddling him. "I'd miss you too." She said.

She kissed him, gently on the lips, sucking and then gently biting his bottom lip. He groaned, loving what she was doing.

Elliot was only wearing a pair of sweat pants and she was wearing a pair of shorts and one of his shirts. Elliot slid his hands inside her shirt and began stroking her back. She loved the way his soft skin felt against hers.

She could feel his growing erection against her body. "Do you want me?" She whispered into his ear.

"Forever." He whispered back to her.

They began another kiss, this one full of passion, lust, desire. They loved each other and had yet to show each other just how much.

Elliot put his hands on her hips and began pushing her shirt up. She held her arms up in the air and he slid the shit up right off her body, discarding it on the floor. He began kissing her breasts.

She moaned now as she ran her fingers through his hair. His kisses were soft, but enough to make her body scream for what it wanted. "Elliot…" She moaned.

He knew what she wanted. "Not just yet." He said.

She moved against him, hoping he would change his mind but he went back to kissing her. "Please…" She begged him.

He suddenly stood up keeping hold of her, but she wrapped her legs around his waist and held on around his neck. She kissed his neck as he carried her over to her bed. When he got there he gently lowered her down, quickly holding himself over her.

She was already on the edge and just needed a little extra help from Elliot to send her over it. She held his face in her hands and lovingly kissed his lips. Elliot kissed her back but reached down and pulled her shorts off. He pulled away whilst he pulled his sweat pants off and threw them across the room.

She just smiled at him. "They were getting in the way." He told her.

He took a moment to look down at her and admire her. "God Liv you're perfect." He said before he kissed her again. He kissed her everywhere, her neck, her breasts, on her stomach, kissing lower and lower. He was driving her mad.

"Elliot please." She begged again.

He moved up and kissed her mouth, she was about to tell him to kiss whilst he did something else but she felt his hand slip inside her panties. He slid his finger into her and she bucked her hips against his hand begging him to go deeper, which he did, adding another finger.

She could feel herself falling. "El…" She moaned.

He pulled his fingers out of her and removed her panties all together, before she sat up and removed his boxers, throwing them across the room to join his sweat pants. He smiled at her now. "They were getting in the way." She told him.

Like a magnet his mouth was attracted to hers and he had to kiss her again. He positioned himself in between her legs and with a gentle thrust he slid into her, after a few more thrusts he was deep inside her and she was now happily falling over the edge, they both were and they held onto each other as their bodies came together.

"Wow." Olivia said out of breath.

Elliot just laughed and buried his face in her neck, placing small kissed there, even though he too was pretty out of breath, he couldn't remember a time he'd enjoyed making love so much.

She lay there for a minute letting his kisses turn her on again, then she flipped him over so she was now on top of him. She bent down and kissed him. "You said you wanted me forever…" She said. He just smiled at her and nodded. "…you got me." She said before kissing him.

Elliot just placed his hands on her hips and held onto her as he kissed her back. He didn't mind the sounds of that. She was all he had ever wanted for as long as he could remember.

**The End**

**I thought that was a good place to end it, right after the E/O love making.**

**Hope it was okay.**

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers.**

**One last time, please leave a review.**


End file.
